Texting
by angeliqueFanfic
Summary: Maura is is California for a conference, Jane is in Boston, they text each other good night. The forced separation helps them confess their feelings for each other, and they have to deal with the frustration of not being able to act on it. Final Chapter is up! Maura comes home, finally! Not safe for work. You might need some alone time after this. Just saying...
1. Chapter 1

11:48PM

Maura: Hey

Jane: hey!

Maura: I'm in my hotel room, finally

Jane: sorry your flight got delayed

Maura: Thank you for keeping me occupied at the airport

Jane: np

Maura: ?

Jane: no problem

Maura: I'm going to take a shower

Jane: yeah, you stink

Maura: I do?

Jane: joking

Maura: I just feel grimy from the travelling.

Maura: I want to take a shower and go to bed

Maura: I'm exhausted

Jane: you had a long day

Maura: I'll be back to say goodnight

Jane: k

Maura: But don't stay up for me

Jane: nah, I'm up

Maura: What is Casey doing?

Jane: he's asleep

Maura: Next to you? Aww...

Jane: no, I'm in the living room. I'm watching tv

Maura: oh

Jane: go take a shower

Maura: k

Jane: don't forget to say goodnight

Maura: I know

Jane: k

12:34 AM

Maura: Hey

Maura: Are you asleep?

Maura: I'll talk to you in the morning

Maura: Good night

Jane: no! I'm here!

Maura: Did you fall asleep?

Jane: no

Jane: yes

Maura: Are you still on the couch?

Jane: yes

Maura: You didn't have to stay up for me!

Jane: i know

Jane: i just dozed off, jeez

Maura: I'm in bed.

Jane: are you all clean?

Maura: Yes, I smell good now

Jane: i know, you always do

Maura: Really? Thank you.

Jane: you're welcome

Maura: What else?

Jane: what?

Maura: I don't know...

Jane: aren't you tired?

Maura: Yes, I think I'm over-exhausted.

Maura: I can't relax

Jane: what do you need?

Jane: hello?

Jane: did you fall asleep?

Maura: I'm horny

Jane: oh god

Maura: Sorry, you asked

Jane: yeah, sorry i asked

Maura: I just need to relax

Jane: i'll let you go then

Maura: No! Don't go!

Jane: why? I'm not going to keep texting while you "relax"

Maura: I'm not "relaxing"

Jane: yeah right

Maura: How could I text you and masturbate at the same time?

Jane: nooo! you said the word

Maura: What? Masturbate?

Jane: shut up!

Jane: i'm going to bed

Maura: I'm sorry, I won't say it again.

Maura: Stay with me

Jane: you'll behave?

Maura: I will

Jane: promise?

Maura: Yes Mistress

Jane: oh, there you go

Jane: bye

Maura: Nooo! Wait! I promise.

Maura: I can't lie

Jane: does it work with texting?

Maura: I don't know

Jane: i can't see if you're breaking out in hives

Maura: No you can't

Jane: cheater

Maura: I love it!

Jane: cause you can lie?

Maura: maybe

Jane: what do you want?

Maura: You

Jane: Maura! Are you drunk?

Maura: Sorry

Jane: no you're not

Maura: No, I'm not.

Maura: I'm so tired.

Jane: I know

Maura: I'll let you go

Maura: Good night

Maura: Hello?

Jane: are you wet?

Jane: sorry, forget it

Maura: Yes, I'm wet

Jane: what made you wet?

Maura: I don't know

Jane: is it me?

Maura: No!

Maura: Maybe

Jane: really?

Maura: Yes

Jane: how wet?

Maura: drenched

Jane: can you run a finger through it?

Maura: Yes

Jane: are you doing it?

Maura: yes, i did it, but yure makng me type so its hard

Jane: suck on it

Maura: yes

Jane: oh god

Maura: Is it making you wet?

Jane: yes

Maura: Touch yourself

Jane: I can't

Maura: Please? I don't want to do it alone

Jane: this is wrong

Maura: Is it? Why?

Jane: you're my best friend

Maura: So? You're helping me out

Jane: I know

Maura: Please?

Jane: then I won't be able to type either

Maura: Call me

Jane: no

Maura: If you don't I will call you and it'll wake up Casey

Jane: bitch

...

"Hello Jane"

"Hey Maura"

"Are you ok?"

"No, you suck"

"I did, on my own fingers. Want to taste?

"... yes..."

"You do?"

"I said yes, didn't I?"

"I guess you did... Jane?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure?"

"..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to start anything..."

"I want you."

"You do?"

"Stop that."

"Sorry. I want you too. I've wanted you for so long..."

"Oh Maura, I didn't know you felt the same way..."

"I thought I was being pretty obvious. Whereas you, Detective Rizzoli..."

"Call me Jane."

"I will, when I come."

"You're so bad."

"It feels so good though..."

"Are you touching yourself?"

"Yes, I am. Are you?"

"I am now."

"Good girl... Oooh..."

"What?"

"I want to feel you inside. I want your fingers inside of me..."

"Oh shit, Maura... I want to. I want to fuck you."

"Do it, fuck my pussy, fuck me hard, fill me up... I need you... ooooh!"

"Wait, wait for me, I'm almost there..."

"Oh, yes, oh Jane... Jane... Janejanejane..."

"Mauraaaah! Uuuh! Oh... Maura... Oh..."

"..."

"Maura?"

"..."

"Maura?"

"I love you..."

"Are you crying?"

"... Mh-h..."

"I love you too..."

"Don't hang up. Stay with me..."

"Ok. I'll stay with you as long as you want, sweetie. I love you."

"I love you."

"Good night."

"Good night, Jane. Stay..."

"I know, don't worry."

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

7:22 AM

Jane: hey

Maura: Hello Jane!

Jane: someone's cheery this morning

Maura: Yes. It wasn't a dream, was it?

Jane: what? what wasn't a dream?

Maura: Stop it, you'll make me cry

Jane: no, it wasn't a dream

Maura: I know.

I love you

Jane: I love you too

Maura: I'm sorry it took so long

Jane: me too

Maura: What about Casey?

Jane?

Jane: I don't know

Maura: I want you but I can't hurt Casey

Jane: I know

Maura: You tell me what to do, ok?

Jane: I don't know what to do

Maura: You'll figure it out.

I'll wait for you

As long as you need me to

Jane: It's not fair to you

Maura: Life isn't supposed to be fair

Jane: Sorry

Maura: Jane?

Jane: Maura?

Maura: I love you

Jane: I love you too

Maura: I mean, I'm in love with you

Jane: I know

I'm in love with you too

Maura: Thank you

Jane: How long?

Maura: I can't remember...

When you came to me after Hoyt?

Jane: I wanted to touch you, then.

Maura: You did?

Jane: Not... not that way.

I wanted to be close to you.

Hold you.

I wanted you to hold me and make me feel safe.

You made me feel safe.

Maura: You don't like people holding you

Jane: I know

Maura: You wouldn't mind me holding you?

Jane: You know I wouldn't.

I don't

I don't mind at all

Only you

Maura: I'll hold you when I'm back.

Jane: Why can't you come back now?

Maura: I can't

I have another presentation tomorrow

And the next day I'm having a meeting with the President of UC Berkeley.

Jane: Dammit

Maura: Jane!

Jane: What?

Maura: Nothing.

I want to come home too

Jane: But you can't

Maura: No.

Jane: I'll wait for you

Maura: It's only two days

Jane: longest two days of my life

Maura: Mine too

Jane: how did this happen?

Maura: What?

Jane: how did we fall in love?

Maura: Because you're strong

You're loyal

You're sensitive

Jane: I'm not sensitive

Maura: Yes you are

People don't know

But I know

Jane: Maybe a little bit

Maura: You're smart

Jane: You're a million times smarter!

Maura: I'm educated

Jane: You're smart!

Maura: Ok, we're smart

Jane: You get so excited about little things

Your eyes light up like it's Christmas

Maura: They do?

Jane: Yes, they do.

You're adorable

Maura: Thank you

I can't help it

You always make fun of me

Jane: Not to hurt your feelings

Maura: I know

Jane: You're beautiful

Maura: You're more beautiful

Jane: No I'm not

Maura: You are

Jane: Stop it

Maura: No

Jane: Ok

Maura: I want to touch you

Jane: I want you to touch me

I want to kiss you

Maura: Kiss me

Jane: You have no idea how hard I'm gonna kiss you when you come back

Maura: You can't

You're with Casey

Jane: I can't be with Casey

I want to be with you

Maura: I can hear you whine, you know

Jane: I can whine all I want

What am I going to do?

I can't just dump him

He needs me

Maura: That's arrogant of you to say

He wouldn't like hearing that

Jane: Whose side are you on?

Maura: Nobody's

I just want everybody to be happy

Thank you for using "whose"

Jane: You're welcome, Miss Isles

Maura: Don't be sassy

Jane: I'm not

I'm frustrated

Maura: I know

I know you'll figure it out

Better than me

I'm not very adept at relationships and human interactions

Jane: Is that a warning?

Maura: No!

No, you're the only person I feel comfortable with.

You know that!

Jane: I know, I'm teasing

Maura: You're incorrigible

Jane: You love me

Maura: I do

Jane: I need to get ready for work

Maura: Me too

Jane: I'll talk to you later

Maura: Text me later

Jane: I'll call you

Maura: You will?

Jane: Yes, why not?

Maura: You never call

Jane: I'll call

I want to hear your voice

Maura: I love your voice

Jane: Thank you

Maura: It's sexy

Jane: You think so?

It's too deep, I sound like a man

Maura: Or a sexy woman

Jane: I've never been with a woman, you know

Maura: I know

Jane: Even though people always think I'm a lesbian

Maura: Well, you might be now

Jane: Shut up!

Only because it's you!

Maura: Ok, don't get mad

Jane: What about you?

Maura: Am I a lesbian?

Jane: Yes

No!

Have you been with a woman before?

Maura: Yes

Jane: And?

Maura: Nothing, it's nice.

Jane: It's "nice"?!

Maura: It's very nice

I've been with a few, just

... just for sex.

Not in a relationship

Jane: oh god

Maura: What?

Jane: You're a slut

Maura: Thank you

I'm your slut now

Jane: I hope so

Maura: I am

Jane: Thank you, I guess

Maura: Don't be scared

I'll show you

Jane: I'm not scared

Maura: Did you go on the Internet last night?

To look up lesbian sex?

Jane: Yes

Maybe a little scared

Maura: You'll be fine

Jane: I know

Just don't lecture me

Maura: I won't

I'll show you

Jane: Can't wait

Maura: Jane?

Jane: Maura?

Maura: I want you

I want to make love to you

Jane: Yes please

Maura: You have to figure out things with Casey

Jane: groan

Maura: There's no hurry

I'm here

I'm not going anywhere

Jane: Ok

Maura: Go get ready

Jane: I will

Bye

Maura: Bye

Jane: I love you

Maura: I love you too


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi Jane!"

"Hey babe."

"Did you call me babe?"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to."

"No, it's fine. I like it. I need to come up with a name for you!"

"No, you don't, really. You don't need to. Jane is fine."

"But I want to! And Roly Poly Rizzoli won't do."

"Ugh! Hey, I have an idea, what about Jane?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No! I'm not mad at you."

"Are you annoyed?"

"No, I... Yes, I'm annoyed. We haven't even kissed or slept together yet and you're already pushing me."

"I'm not pushing you!"

"Yes, yes you are, you want to call me a pet name and move in with me!"

"You called me a pet name first!"

"Babe is not a pet name. And it just slipped out, I'm sorry. I'll just call you Maura, _Maura_!"

"I don't like it when you say my name that way."

"Wait, can we start again? Let me call you back."

"What? Why?... Hello?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Maura..."

"Hey sweetie."

"..."

"... Is that okay?"

"Yes, it's fine."

"How's your day at work?"

"Meh. Believe it or not, you're like a ray of sunshine in my day."

"Why wouldn't I believe it?"

"I... I don't know. I don't know why I said it that way. Oh my god I suck."

"Jane?"

"Maura?"

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you, Maura."

"Thank you. I love you too."

"When are you coming home?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Ugh! Why is it still so far away?"

"Do you want to know my secret time machine trick?"

"What? Really? I know you're a genius and all, but..."

"Oh, but it works, it works every time."

"Ok, what is it?"

"You just muster up all your patience, and you wait really hard, you wait, you wait, and poof, tomorrow night will suddenly be here."

"I hate you."

"Don't say that, you love me."

"You're lucky I love you, otherwise I'd hate you."

"Will Casey be there tomorrow night?"

"No, not on Thursdays."

"Do you mind coming over?"

"Are you sure? You know I can't, not until I talk to Casey, I just can't... Even though I so want to."

"I know, we don't have to do anything. I just want to see you."

"I know. I want to see you too. I need to see you. I want to..."

"Stop, stop. We can't do this again. Not until we're together."

"Maura, I'll talk to Casey. I'll go see him tonight. I'll.. I'll tell him."

"I'm sorry sweetie. I wish I could help."

"I know, but it's not your responsibility. I'll deal with it."

"Can it be tomorrow already?"

"I thought you had a trick."

"My trick sucks."

"Yeah, it does."

"It was a joke."

"It's a good joke."

"I don't think it's funny anymore."

"I think it's funny, when I get to say it back to you."

"It's my joke, you can't use it against me."

"Once it's out into the world, anyone can use it. Even for evil."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"... I don't know. I... I'll have to think about it."

"I think you should be honest with him."

"Don't micro-manage me. I'll handle it."

"Ok, sorry."

"I appreciate that you want to help, but I'm the one who messed up. "

"Why? You didn't mess up."

"I did. I got together with him even though I knew... I knew that I wanted you."

"You did?"

"I didn't really know, but with hindsight, I knew. I just didn't think I could have you. How could I? Hell, you were dating guys too!"

"I know... I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. We didn't know."

"I knew early on, but I thought you were hopelessly straight. I never got my hopes up. I was waiting for it to pass."

"Really? You mean had we not... done it last night, you just... you would have waited to fall out of love with me?"

"I guess... What else could I do? Even though, it's been three years. It never went away. It grew stronger, if anything."

"You mean we could have been together for three years? I'm so sorry. I was so stupid!"

"You're not stupid. It's scary, putting yourself out there. I didn't dare tell you either."

"God, what a waste of time though."

"I enjoyed being friends with you. Best friends."

"But I could have been fucking your brains out!"

"Jane!"

"Tell me no. Tell me you don't want me to fuck your brains out."

"... I want you to fuck my brains out."

"Oh shit, Maura..."

"Will you do that? When I come home? Will you fuck me senseless and make me come so hard I'll cry? "

"Fuck, Maura, don't do that. I'm at work. I have to go back to work."

"Where are you?"

"I'm sitting in the locker room's bathroom. It's empty. What about you?"

"I'm sitting in my rental car in the parking lot."

"Can you touch yourself?"

"Yes. I can pull my dress up a little bit and... Aw, you made me wet already."

"Oh Maura, I want to touch you. I want you so bad I can taste it."

"Kiss me. Kiss me and touch me. I want to feel you inside me."

"I want to fuck you. Fuck yourself for me, baby."

"Oooh, Jane, Jane, Jane..."

"What are you doing? Tell me."

"I'm stroking my clit. I'm so wet, Jane. I'm gliding over my juices..."

"Oh god, you're killing me... I want to... Hold on..."

"What?"

"Ugh, I gotta go. I've got a homicide."

"Aw, Jane... Now I'm going to be wet all afternoon."

"Same here! Oh wait, I'm in the bathroom, I can wipe at least."

"No fair!"

"Sorry, I gotta go, babe. You'll just have to think of me all day."

"I have a presentation!"

"Bye."

"Jane!"

"Bye, Maura."

"Bye... I'll make you pay later."

"Can't wait."

"Bye."


	4. Chapter 4

11:48 PM

Jane: Hey

Maura: Jane!

Jane: Hey

Maura: Are you ok?

Jane: I've been better

Maura: Did you talk to Casey?

Jane: Yes

Maura: Do you want to call me and talk?

Jane: No!

I can't

I can't talk

Maura: Are you crying?

Jane: I had stopped, but now you're making me start again

Maura: Sorry

Jane: Not your fault

Maura: So, how did it go?

Do you want to tell me?

Jane: He broke up with me

Maura: What?

Jane: He did. He broke up with me.

Maura: Did you tell him? About us?

Jane: I didn't even get to!

Maura: What? So he really broke up with you?

Jane: Yes!

Maura: Well, isn't it what you wanted?

Jane: Yes, but not like that

Maura: Like what?

Jane: He asked me if I had been seeing other people

Maura: Oh.

Jane: Yeah, oh.

Maura: Well that's not fair

Jane: We were on a break!

Maura: Exactly

Jane: He could have been seeing other people too!

Maura: Well, I think he had other things on his mind...

Jane: What did he expect?

Maura: Are you really upset?

You were going to break up with him.

Jane: I guess. He made me feel like a cheater.

Maura: Sorry baby

Jane: Are you going to call me names like that?

Maura: Yes.

Jane: Ok

Maura: You can't stop me

Jane: I guess not.

Maura: Does it really bother you? I can stop, if you ask me.

Jane: No. No, you don't have to stop

Maura: Thank you

Jane: Can you come home now and tut-tut me?

Maura: What does it mean?

Is it naughty?

Jane: It means tut-tut. Like, hold me and make me feel better

Maura: Oh, ok. That's cute. Tut-tut.

Jane: Yes

Maura: I want to make love to you.

Jane: Yes, that

Me too

Maura: Tomorrow night.

Jane: One more sleep

Maura: Yes, one more night.

Jane: Wanna call me and go now?

You there?

Maura: No, I want to wait.

Jane: Ugh!

Maura: Don't pout. I want you, I want to touch you for real.

Jane: I know.

Maura: Are you mad at me?

Jane: No!

Maura: Good.

I love you.

Jane: I love you too.

Maura: Will you ever become tired of me saying it?

Jane: No, never.

Say it again

Maura: I love you

I'm in love with you

Jane: Maura?

Maura: Jane?

Jane: I love you

I love you like a million

I'm sorry it took me so long

Maura: Nothing to be sorry about.

I'd wait for you as long as you need me to.

Jane: Then why won't you have sex with me now?

Maura: Jane?

Jane: Maura?

Maura: I'll have cybersex with you all you want after.

After we make love for real.

Jane: ok, you're right

Maura: Thank you

Jane: You're welcome

Maura: Are you rolling your eyes when you say that?

Jane: Yes

Maura: Do I know you or what?

Jane: Yes you do, pointdexter

Maura: gasp

Jane: Sorry

Maura: I might have to punish you tomorrow night

Jane: What?

Maura: I'll think about what would be appropriate...

Jane: Oh boy

I can't wait

Can you see me rolling my eyes now?

Maura: Yes.

Jane: Get used to it

Maura: I am already

Jane: Are you sure you want to be with me?

Maura: Yes.

A million times yes!

Jane: You're adorable

Maura: Thank you

Jane: I'm exhausted

Maura: Crying lowers your blood pressure and hormones levels.

Your brain sent a chemical message to your neurons to induce sleep so your levels can balance out.

Jane: Thank you, Maura

Maura: Your eyes also need rest from the swelling and tears.

Jane: Are your thumbs sore yet?

Maura: Oh, you're welcome.

Jane: I miss you.

I don't have anyone to keep me sane here

Maura: I thought I drove you crazy

Jane: I lied.

You keep me honest

Maura: Really?

Jane: Don't tell anyone

Actually, forget I said it

Maura: No! I don't want to forget.

That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me.

Jane: Oh god, I hope not

Maura: Well, I can think of a thing or two...

Jane: Yeah, forget them too

I promise I'll come up with better ones

Maura: I'm looking forward to hearing them

Jane: You're so damn formal!

Maura: What?

Jane: You're texting me like you're writing your grandmother

Maura: No I'm not!

Jane: Cause your grandmother is dead?

Maura: No, I never had one.

Jane: Ah crap, sorry

Maura: Are you annoyed with me?

Jane: No!

I'm sorry

I'm such an asshole

I love you

Maura: I don't like texting

Jane: Me neither

Let's go to bed

Maura: Sounds good.

Jane: I love you

Maura: I love you too

Sorry about Casey

Jane: Who?

Thank you

I'll see you tomorrow?

Maura: Yes, I should be home by 5:00 PM

Jane: I'll ask Cavanaugh if I can leave early

Maura: You don't have to.

Jane: I want to.

I don't think I'd be useful for anything knowing that you're home, waiting for me.

Maura: You're sweet

Jane: Sweetest Camper, that's me

Maura: I thought you'd lied?

Jane: Yes, but for you I can be Sweetest Camper

Maura: Aw, thank you

Jane: You're welcome

Maura: Good night Jane

Jane: Good night Maura

Maura: I'll text you when I board the plane

Jane: I was afraid to ask

I might be needy tomorrow

Maura: That's alright, you can be needy.

Jane: Thank you.

And text when you land, too.

Maura: I will. I would have.

Jane: Thank you

Maura: Kiss me.

Jane: Mwah!

Maura: Oh, is that how you do it?

Mwah!

Jane: lol! Yes.

Maura: See you tomorrow

Jane: Yup

Maura: I love you

Jane: I love you too

Maura: Bye


	5. Chapter 5

Maura: Hey

Jane: Hey

Maura: I'm about to board the plane.

Jane: Yay!

Maura: I should land at 15:37

Jane: Are you sure? Not 15:39?

Maura: Not according to the schedule. It says 15:37.

Jane: Do you want me to come pick you up?

Maura: Aw, you're sweet, but I'll take a cab home.

Jane: Dammit!

Maura: I'll just go home and take a shower.

Jane: Mmmh, I can't wait

Maura: I'm going in

Jane: Bye

Maura: Bye

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura: We just landed.

Jane: 15:32! You were so totally off!

Maura: Yes, totally.

Jane: Like, by miles!

Maura: Minutes.

Jane: Are you rolling your eyes at me?

Maura: Yes!

Jane: Ha! I caught you!

You can't do that, that's my thing.

Maura: Oh?

Jane: You can borrow it, sometimes, but don't wear it out.

Maura: Ok. I promise.

Jane: I love you

Maura: I love you too.

I'm a little nervous.

Jane: Me too

A lot, actually

Maura: Really?

You don't do nervous.

Jane: No, I don't

This is special

Maura: Thank you

Jane: When will you be home?

Maura: 16:28

Jane: Wow, ok

Maura: But I want to take a shower and dress nice for you.

So make it 17:15

Jane: No fair, I'll be coming directly from work

Maura: You can take a shower here.

Jane: We'll see

Maura: They opened the doors.

I'll see you at 17:15?

Jane: k

Maura: bye

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4:38 PM

Jane: Are you home?

Are you in the shower?

Naked?

See you soon

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4:46

Maura: Oh, hey, I was in the shower.

Jane: I figured

Maura: I'm not ready.

17:15!

Jane: Yeah, ok!

Maura: See you then.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5:11

Jane: Are you done yet?

Maura: Almost.

Jane: Can't wait to see you

Maura: I'm nervous.

Jane: Me too

Maura: I might cry.

Jane: Aw, don't

It's just me

Maura: I know.

Jane: You coming down the stairs?

Maura: Yes, how do you know?

"Aaaah!"

"Oh shit, Maura, you almost dropped your phone!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, I got off early. I came over, but you weren't ready."

"You scared me!"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I was just waiting here on the couch. Come here."

"You look nice."

"You like? I changed before coming over. You... You look stunning,... you smell..."

"Jane?"

"Maura?..."

"Kiss me..."

"Mmhhh..."

"Mmh..."

"..."

"..."

"... I've been waiting so long to do this..."

"Thank you. Again?"

"Ok..."

"..."

"..."

"I've missed you."

"Oh Maura, I can't even tell you..."

"I want you."

"What?"

"Bedroom."

"But... you just made yourself all pretty."

"I don't care. I want you now."

"Ok."

"Gimme that."

"I thought you didn't like beer."

"Mmh... I don't. I just need it."

"Are you still nervous?"

"Maybe. Just a little bit."

"That's why I had one."

"Jane, are we making a mistake?"

"What? No! Why?"

"No, nothing. I'm sorry. I just want to make sure."

"Let's go upstairs."

"Ok."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jane? Don't take off your clothes yet."

"I wasn't going to."

"Oh... I just... I need to talk, is it ok? Come sit."

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"No. I just want to make sure we're on the same page."

"I see."

"Jane. Look at me."

"Mmh?"

"I love you. I'm in love with you."

"... And I'm in love with you, Maura."

"Really?"

"Of course really. Aw, don't cry."

"I'm not. I'm happy."

"Aw, come here."

"Oh Jane..."

"Mmh..."

"Mmmh..."

"Oh Maura, if you start doing this..."

"What?"

"Kissing my neck... I..."

"I can't stop..."

"Then don't..."

"You... taste... so good..."

"Oooh... "

"Take it off..."

"You too."

"Oh..."

"Fuck... Maura... Kiss me."

"Mmmh..."

"How the hell does you bra work?"

"Let me... See? Easy."

"Oh..."

"Jane. You're staring."

"You... Wow... May I touch them?"

"Please..."

"Mmh... Oh, they're so hard already..."

"Hhh... Oh."

"Too rough?"

"No... No, it feels good."

"You feel good. Maura, you're amazing."

"I want to feel you. Come."

"Like this? On top?"

"Yes. Hold me."

"Oh god, Maura. You're beautiful. Your skin feels so good."

"Kiss me..."

"Mmmhhh..."

"Ommmmhhh..."

"Spread your legs..."

"Yes..."

"Oooh... Fffuuck..."

"Jane..."

"Sorry."

"No. No, not that. I need you..."

"You're so wet..."

"Please..."

"You want me?"

"Yes."

"Tell me."

"Touch me."

"Where?"

"Pleeease"

"Maura, tell me."

"Fuck me."

"How?"

"I need your fingers. In my cunt."

"Oh fuck. I love your bedroom talk."

"AAH! Ooooh, oh Jane..."

"Like this?"

"Yes. Yes... Ooooooh..."

"Look at me. Open your eyes."

"Oooh..."

"You feel... You feel amazing... You're so wet. So soft... "

"Oh yes, oh Jane..."

"Oh, but wait. I haven't even said hello to your little..."

"Aw..."

"...clit."

"Ah!"

"Ooh, you're grinding so hard..."

"I thought... I thought you'd never..."

"No, I've never... But I've fantasized about this for months."

"This?"

"Yes, this. I've wanted to kiss you, I've wanted to fuck you so hard..."

"Oh Jane..."

"Does it turn you on?"

"Yes..."

"You're so fucking sexy... I can see all the guys undressing you with their eyes."

"What about you?"

"Hell yes! I've undressed you, taken you up against the wall. I've made you come in my hand so many times..."

"Make me come..."

"Ooh, so impatient. Not yet, baby. Not yet..."

"Uuuuh..."

"You can grind all you want, you'll just have to wait."

"You're such a tease..."

"You love it."

"Yes..."

"Oh, there you go. Do you want three fingers this time?"

"Yes."

"Ooh, you're so ready for me. Look how I'm sliding right in."

"Oooh, oh Jane..."

"Do you feel that? Do you feel me inside you?"

"Yes..."

"Look at you fucking my fingers..."

"I need you."

"You want faster?"

"Yes."

"Harder?"

"Yes."

"You feel amazing..."

"So good..."

"I want to taste you..."

"Oh Jane..."

"I need to..."

"Ooooh..."

"Are you ticklish?"

"No..."

"Mmmh, your skin is so soft. You smell so good..."

"Ooooh..."

"Look at you, even your curls are all groomed and pretty..."

"Oh Jane..."

"Mmmh..."

"Oh God Jane, mmmh..."

"Mmmh, you taste so good..."

"Oh your tongue..."

"You like it? You like it in your cunt?"

"Yes..."

"Deeper?"

"Oh, Jane, yes, fuck my cunt with your tongue. Fuck me... I want to come in your mouth. I'm so close... I want your fingers... inside of me... I want you to fill me up. Oh Jane... Oh fuck..."

"Mmmfh..."

"Oh, oh,.. yes... Jane..."

"Mmmh..."

"Yessss... OOOOOOOOHHHH!"

"Mmmmmhhh..."

"JAAAAANE!..."

"Mmmmh..."

"Don't stop... Don't..."

"M-Mmmh..."

"...stop."

"Mmh?"

"Don't stop... Oh my God, I'm coming... I'm coming... Fuck me. Fuck my cunt."

"Oh Maura... Like this? Hard? You want my fingers?"

"YESSSSS!"

"Oh, fffffuuuuck, you're gushing. You're coming in my hand..."

"Oh Jane, don't stop... Hold me..."

"Oh baby, I'll hold you. I'm here. I'll never stop."

"...Jane... Jane..."

"Oooh, there you go again... You're amazing..."

"Oh God..."

"Maura..."

"I love you..."

"I love you Maura..."

"Uh..."

"Enough?"

"Yes..."

"Mmmh, you came so hard for me..."

"You killed me. You made me gush everywhere..."

"Sorry. I didn't know."

"It felt amazing..."

"Yes it did..."

"I want you. I want to touch you."

"Yes please... I need you."

"Here, let me switch."

"Mmmh... Maura... Come here, lay on top of me. I want to feel you..."

"You have an amazing body."

"I like yours better..."

"Kiss me..."

"Mmmmmhh..."

"You taste like me..."

"You're delicious..."

"What do you want?..."

"You..."

"You have me."

"... inside of me."

"Let me see... Mmmh, you're so wet..."

"You did that... Oooh..."

"You're so sensitive..."

"I've been waiting for this..."

"So you said..."

"You're such a tease..."

"Don't worry, I'll make it worth your while..."

"I know... Uuuunh..."

"You're so soft... Like silk..."

"Ah!"

"Did I tell you I'm a biter?"

"Oooh, no..."

"I love your neck..."

"Mmmh..."

"Your shoulders..."

"Ah!"

"Mmmh..."

"Harder..."

"Mmmh?"

"Yessss..."

"Ooh, you might have a bruise tomorrow..."

"Is that right, Doctor?"

"Haha, yes. Do you know what it means?"

"What does it mean?"

"You're mine."

"I'm yours, Mauraaaaah..."

"Oooh, I'm sliding right in... You're so wet, Jane. Even inside..."

"Fffffuuuck..."

"Fuck is right, Jane. I'm going to fuck you so hard..."

"Uuunh..."

"More? Do you want four?"

"Shit, you already have three in?"

"Yes. But you're so aroused..."

"I want four."

"Ooooh, there you go... Oooh, nice and tight..."

"Oh fuck, Maura..."

"Mmh, you're so tight. Here's for your clit, is the heel of my hand ok?"

"Yesss..."

"Ooh, you're spreading so wide for me."

"Fuck me..."

"Harder?"

"Yes, harder, faster..."

"Uh, uh, uh... I don't want to hurt you..."

"No, you're not, you feel so good... Please..."

"Oh, I need your neck..."

"Aaahh..."

"Oh Jane..."

"Mauraaaaahhh..."

"Do you hear how wet you are? That's you making that sound..."

"Yesss..."

"You're so tight..."

"Oh god..."

"Come Jane, come for me..."

"Oh Maura... Oh fuck..."

"Jane... I love you. Come for me. I love you so much..."

"Oh. My. God..."

"Oooohhh. Jane, oh, I can feel you..."

"Uuuuuuuuunh..."

"You're clenching so hard... You're coming so hard... "

"Oh Maura..."

"My love..."

"Mmmmh..."

"Oooh, there you go. Come back down, relax..."

"Hhhhmm..."

"Oh Jane..."

"Kiss me..."

"Mmmh..."

"Mmmh..."

"You're still pulsing..."

"Stay. Stay inside."

"I'm not going anywhere. You've clamped so hard around my fingers, I can't pull out."

"Good. You're trapped in my pussy."

"I want to live in your pussy."

"You're crazy."

"I'm crazy about you, Jane."

"I'm in love with you."

"That too."

"Are you getting cold?"

"Yes, let's get under the comforter. Wait... Sorry, is it ok if I pull out?"

"Oooh, gentle..."

"Mmmh, there you go..."

"Come under the blankie."

"Oh, it's wet!"

"Maura, you gushed through the comforter."

"Aw!"

"Let me go get a towel."

"What? But..."

"No, we're not changing the bedding now..."

"Ok."

"And we'll mess it up some more in a minute..."

"Oh?"

"I just need to take a nap..."

"Mmmh, ok."

"Come here. I want... I want to spoon you. I want to hold you."

"Mmmh, yes, I'd like that."

"Ooh, you feel good."

"Jane?"

"Maura?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"You're a stud."

"Am I?"

"Yes. I knew you would be."

"Thank you. I'm glad I didn't disappoint."

"We're good together."

"Yes we are."

"Cuddle me."

"I am."

"Love me."

"I do!"

"I know..."

"Go to sleep."

"Mmmh."

"Your hair smells good."

"It's all messed up."

"We smell like sex"

"Mmmh..."

"Ooh, I love your ass. Mmmh, it fits right in my hand."

"Jane.. I thought we were going to sleep."

"I think I lied..."

_**Phew! I'm really sorry it took so long to finish. I've been really busy.**_

_**I'll get back to 1888 soon. Thank you so much for your patience, you're awesome. I love you.**_


End file.
